Mine
by LunaticGirl101
Summary: What happens when The Queen and The Boss meet in a certain hotel?
1. Angry Moments

**" Stop trying to be a tease"** **" You know you like it darling"** **" See, you can't deny how wet you really are"** **" Fuck you!"** **" I think it's the other way , darling"**


	2. Angry Moments (08-02 14:20:27)

" Stop trying to be a tease"" You know you like it darling"" See, you can't deny how wet you really are"" Fuck you!"" I think it's the other way , darling"

1.2.3

" Bayley did it, she pinned Sasha!" exclaimed Jb1.

While bayley was celerbrating and embracing the " You deserve it" chants, there was one purple hair girl still in pain and in tears

That Girl was no other than "The Boss"

"But Sasha doesn't look happy , Jb1" reponded Corey Graves.

She wasn't happy, instead she felt her blood. boling in her veins

She felt her own life taken away from her...

Suddenly she released all her anger ...

She stepped towards bayley and started punching her , knocking out all the wind off of nose .

She Kept Going until it was. all out...

" What the hell is Banks doing to bayley" shouted Michael Cole

She stopped, reciving glares and boos and made her way down the ramp.

It was her dream

And it was all taken away from her .


	3. Bitch You're Mine

_As sasha walked passed backstage to the locker room she saw The Queen Charlottle..._

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

 _" Congrats Boss you finally learn how to punch" Charlottle mark, smirking._

 _Fuck. Sasha just got pinned by her " Best Friend" and charlottle is the last person wanted see or talk._

 _" What's the matter sasha, cat got your tongue?" Charlotte remark_

 _That was fucking it, Sasha made her fist to charlotte face very hard ,hopeing to make charlotte feel pain._

 _But Charlottle caught her fist , pinning sasha to the lockers ._

 _" What the hell, get your hands of- "_

 _Charlotte smash her lips against sasha's soft ones making sasha moaning instantly loudly._

 _ **TBC?**_


	4. Beautiful

_Later on that night_

 _Sasha still thinking of what happen between her and " The Queen" , she rolled her eyes of that thought..._

 _But the thought of charlottle's lips against her's made her feel wet inside..._

 _..._

 _{ Charlottle pov}_

 _What did that tiny purple girl think she was! No, she was the queen, still carring her father's legacy and no one not even including A Sasha Banks is gonna destroy that..._

 _Knock. Knock._

 _Charlotte made her way to answer the door, only to be attacked with a longlasting kiss by Sasha._

 _" Who the hell you think you are?!" Charlotte shouted._

 _" Shut up charlottle, i'm only repaying the favor back" Sasha only rolled her eyes._

 _Charlote replyed by tearing every cloth sasha was wearing leaving a beauitful and delicious sight right in front of her._

 _ **TbC?**_

 _ **Please leave a review i would really appreciate that!**_


	5. Love and Sex

_" Are you gonna stare at me all night, or what? Sasha said getting very annoyed of the wait._ _" Oh shh bitch" charlotte said plugging her tongue inside sasha's soaking wet clit._ _That drove sasha crazy._ _" Mmmm fuck mami" sasha cried out, feeling warm tongue inside of her soaking wet clit._ _" mmmm baby you're so wet" charlottle mumbled , flicking her tongue inside her " bitch" soaking wet clit._ _" I wish i was your's " sasha said, not even knowing she said that._ _" Well baby, you're mine already and nobody elses" charlottle replyed, smirking._ **Tbc** **Review time!?**


	6. You And Me?

_" Hold up, i'm what now?" sasha asked_

.

" You're mine banks" charlotle replyed smirking

That didn't make any sense her and "The Queen" were rivals, yet acquaintances, and "The Queen" already claiming her?!.

" Charlotle i'm not " sasha remark.

" Oh yes, you are banks, you're mine and only mine, nobody else able to touch you but me" charlotle responded lustfully.

Author Note:

 _( Hey how did you like that chapter? let me know in the reviews, also i'm making a new story called "Fantanies Of Stephanie Mchahon" i know kinky asf but i'm taking requests of characters with " The Million Dollar Princess")_


	7. Mine Only

" We can't charlotle" sasha replyed

She couldn't say yes to "The Queen"

yet she couldn't say yes to no anyone actually since...Pam aka Bayley

"Why not boss , scared of rejection?",

charlotle remark smirking at the sight of sasha bawling her eyes.

With that remark

Sasha Rolled her eyes pulled herself from charlotle presence.

Putting back her panties, pants and crop top back on.

" No , I'm scared of being used and abandon"

With that sasha left the hotel room.


End file.
